


Make it Dirty

by lpoevaece



Series: Make it Dirty [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO世界觀, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpoevaece/pseuds/lpoevaece





	Make it Dirty

 

  * 原作：電影 Captain America 1/2
  * **分級：成人級（**   **NC-17** **）**
  * 配對： Beta：Winter Soldier ／ Alpha： Captain America  
　　　 B!冬X A! 盾 
  * 提醒： ABO世界觀設定　[(不清楚ABO設定請點我 )  
](http://kuuchun.pixnet.net/blog/post/272388335-%E3%80%90%E6%8E%A8%E8%96%A6%E3%80%91abo%2B%E5%93%A8%E5%85%B5%E5%9A%AE%E5%B0%8E%E8%A8%AD%E5%AE%9A%E7%9B%B8%E9%97%9C%E6%96%87-06.22%E5%81%9C%E6%AD%A2%E6%9B%B4%20/t%20_blank)　　　腦洞 PWP (porn without plot)



 

* * *

 

Steve的一切，都讓Bucky 煩躁。

Bucky記得年少的求學時光，自己雖然是 Beta，卻擁有足以與Alpha匹敵的體格與實力。他記得身為布魯克林浪子的自己，是如何充分利用 Beta特質，在花叢中流連、與女孩們逗弄嬉樂，卻不讓花粉沾惹上身。

而身為 Alpha的Steve 頭頂幾乎碰不到他肩膀，比排骨還瘦。雄性賀爾蒙橫流的男校裡， Steve的Alpha 身分和不服輸的態度，令欺凌變本加厲。他記得，自己一次又一次在每個衝突的場景中拉出 Steve，把其他暴躁的Alpha幹掉。他記得 Steve口頭上從不讓他。他總是笑著揉弄 Steve的頭髮，或者拍拍肩膀；前者會得到 Steve的蹙眉，後者則能讓Steve放鬆下來──無論哪一種他都喜歡，友情意義上的。至少他當時是這麼認為。

事實上， Bucky一點都不羨慕Alpha 。

他甚至覺得 Alpha和Omega 同樣可憐，都被動物性的本能所驅使、束縛，無法理智追尋自己所愛。在暴力脅迫或誤會下成結的 AO伴侶滿街是，世界正從中醞釀一齣又一齣的悲劇，永無止境。真是愚蠢透頂。他無法想像那種如影隨形的終身斯德哥爾摩症有多悽慘；幸好，他也不需要想像。對於 Steve幾乎掛蛋的異性緣──或者該說 Omega緣，Bucky 暗自感到慶幸。如此獨特的 Alpha如果也流於俗套，實在太過可惜。

從軍之後， Bucky將Beta 身分的優勢發揮到極致；當敵軍派出 Omega釋放信息素作為擾亂手段時，身邊隊友的鼻孔張得一個比一個大，粗喘著捏緊槍柄。他只是冷冷瞄準 60米外那面貌姣好的Omega的額頭，接著扣下扳機。比起衝動和力量，冷靜才是掌握全局的決定要素。

當然，他幾度勸阻 Steve那個蠢蛋不要從軍，但在他看不到的地方， Steve還是做了傻事。

而愚蠢是一種共業。

在他的狙擊槍射程之外，總有衝動的 Alpha前仆後繼。代價就是107步兵團全軍覆沒，他躺在地牢的實驗台上，像白老鼠一般任人宰割。接著呢，一陣騷動後，全新的 Steve出現了。那頂蒙著塵土的頭盔下， Steve淌著溫熱的汗水，喊著Bucky的名字，皺眉拆開他身上的束縛帶，用寬闊得驚人的肩膀背起他。

那之後， Bucky就變得很不好。非常不好。

他看著 Steve開始經歷正常Alpha 該有的經歷。除了驚人的胸肌和暴長的身高以外， Steve統御其他Alpha 的領導能力無庸置疑，再也沒有哪個 Alpha蠢到向Steve 挑釁。無論 Alpha或Beta ，Steve得到所有人的敬重。那些從前對 Steve不屑一顧的Omega 女性們蜂擁而至， Bucky已經聽過太多次隊友撞見 Omega女性撲倒Steve 的場面。甚至還聽說有 Omega男性試圖勾引Steve 。一群信息素衝腦的動物，只想靠這種東西搭上 Steve。

事實上， Bucky覺得挺不爽。但他從未明說。

或許是自己在實驗台上被注射了什麼， Bucky不確定是否與注射在Steve身上的血清有關；當 Steve靠近他，某種特別的氣味總是令他產生瘋狂的念頭。那氣味像是冰冷的刀鋒、膛裡的子彈，他渴望讓這種純粹的氣味染上鮮血，摧毀它、點燃後爆炸。

那是 Steve的氣味。

Bucky沒有問過任何人。他確定自己依然是 Beta。除了Steve 以外，任何 Alpha或Omega 的信息素對他依舊毫無作用。 Steve散發的氣味幾乎使他發狂。Bucky無計可施。他曾經憋住呼吸、用酒與菸弄醉自己，連 Omega抑制藥片他都吞過。但所有把他搞得暈頭轉向的嘗試，在 Steve身邊徹底失效。在咆哮突擊隊裡成為 Captain America左右手很令人羨慕，但只有 Bucky自己知道，那有多煎熬。每句從 Steve口中吐出的話：向他確認隊友位置、或是命令出擊順序，全部都是殘酷的折磨──簡直是拷問。 Bucky必須用盡全力忍住不要勃起。放了四天的三明治、臭掉的餿酒、粉底比牆還厚的女人──所有能讓他軟掉的東西都好。 Bucky不想被本能控制，即使他不知道這一切算不算本能。他完全無法解釋自己對 Steve的渴求，無論那來自靈魂或身體，或者都是。

他只知道：他必須壓抑。

Bucky 想過離開突擊隊，但 Steve 那股決不後退的倔脾氣實在讓他放不下心。 煎熬日復一日，他能做的只有深呼吸、忍耐再忍耐，盡可能閃躲與游移。轉移話題、適時拉開距離、時不時打岔；像個盡責的副手。無論多煎熬， Bucky都必須看緊那個布魯克林的小夥子。

 \-----

 煎熬沒有持續太久，他的掙扎隨著墜落同時遠離 Steve。之後的記憶總是伴隨著劇烈頭痛，零碎而恍惚。身邊的人影總是叫他 Winter Soldier，有著鋼鐵機械臂的冷血殺手。他的世界只剩下鐵銹和濕冷的味道。

 直到高架橋之戰。Winter Soldier 無數次困惑於眼前金髮男人的氣味；他想摧毀那個男人、令他流血、讓他求饒，讓他失去冷靜。 在此之前， Winter Soldier從未在戰鬥中如此動搖，甚至失手。 “例行程序” 開始前，他試著詢問身邊的人；關於橋上的金髮男人。

 「……那個橋上的人，他是誰？」  
他只得到一巴掌與遞到嘴前的咬塞。

 洗腦機帶來的疼痛非常劇烈，冷凍艙的溫度幾乎令人窒息，但不會像靠近 Steve身邊那麼難以忍受──當然，後來 Steve千方百計找到他，使用宇宙魔方讓 Winter Soldier想起自己是誰以後，他才知道這些疼痛的差別在哪。

 洗腦只能摧毀記憶，使 Bucky變得破碎；卻無法抹煞他渴求 Steve的慾望。

 被 Steve帶回復仇者大廈後，Bucky花了好些時間獨處，試圖想清楚未來該何去何從。結論是：他不只是關照著 Steve、談笑風生的Bucky ，也是Winter Soldier──那個可以把人質摔出車外滅口、拿機關槍掃射公車，毫不猶豫將火箭炮對準目標的殺手。他選擇接下神盾局高層仍有爭議的暗殺任務，將 Hydra施加在他身上的一切以鮮血償還。

當然了，不是所有任務 Bucky都接，他從不保證「減少目標以外傷亡」。多虧了 Loki的宇宙魔方，他記得洗腦機前的每一張臉。

這就是他， Winter Soldier：James Bucky Barnes 。

 \-----

 Steve 的倔脾氣，並沒有因為冰封七十年而稍微收斂。 

 對於 Bucky單獨出任務，Steve 很有意見，還為此和神盾局高層鬧得不太愉快。神盾局無法處理 Captain的怒氣，只好將棘手難題重新丟回當事人。於是 Steve來找他「談談」，不只一次。內容不外乎希望 Bucky不要單獨出戰，或懇求Bucky讓他一起參與。每次 Steve踏進他房間，那種致命的氣味又竄進 Bucky鼻腔，燒灼著他的神經。他一再忍耐，控制說話的表情、貌似平穩的語氣；與繃緊的背脊、冒汗的手心，劇烈跳動的心臟。他用盡全力壓抑著，不讓 Steve察覺，像七十年前一樣。

 但 Steve看著他的眼神，溫柔得像要將他謀殺。

 Steve總是喊他Bucky ，這讓他莫名不悅。他總覺得 Steve喊的不是現在的他，而是那個爽朗、談笑風生的布魯克林小子。從咆嘯突擊隊開始， Steve似乎從沒意識到自己暗中蠢動的慾望；連與 Hydra交手後，親眼見識Winter Soldier的狠戾作風，也無法動搖 Steve分毫。

啊，依然是那麼純粹的氣味， Bucky腦中的想像更加瘋狂。他幾乎可以看見銳利冷冽的刀鋒上淌著血，自己的與 Steve的，交融為一，落在自己勃發的陰莖上。上膛的子彈將在他們胸膛之間炸開，讓 Steve能伸手探入自己胸前的血洞，捏住那顆跳動的心臟──

 「 Bucky？」Steve 喊著。  
他猛然回神，發現 Steve一臉擔憂的看著他：「你還好嗎？」

還是那雙溫柔得幾乎溢出水的藍眼睛。一個 Alpha為什麼可以有這種眼神呢？為什麼又要用這種眼神看著他？

 Bucky 抿了抿唇，垂下眼：「 Steve ，我不想談這件事。」   
「每次你都這麼說，這次我一定要跟你好好談談。」 Steve伸出手，輕輕握住他右臂。這動作讓他湧起一股怒火，為什麼不是左邊的機械臂呢？為什麼 Steve幾乎不觸碰他的左手？

Steve四倍代謝率的體熱從他右手傳來──他真的寧可 Steve握住左臂。他就快克制不住自己褲子裡想咆嘯的野獸了。  
「夠了。」 Bucky輕輕抽走右手，盡可能表現出冷漠和拒絕。  
「 Buck──」被甩脫的Steve有些訝異，皺著眉將手重新搭上他的肩膀──  
「肏！」 Bucky暴怒著大吼，一轉身將Steve撞到牆上。霧面強化玻璃發出尖銳的摩擦聲，他揪緊 Steve領子，粗喘著瞪視對方：「你根本不知道這是怎麼回事！」

房裡迴盪著自己忍耐不住的喘息聲，和 Steve冷冽而純粹的氣味。就差一步了、只差一步，就能把鮮血沾上 Steve的刀鋒。他想用噴濺的，在那身整齊的藍色星條制服正面染上艷紅的點滴，或許再加上一點白濁。當 Steve站出去，所有人都知道那意味著什麼。不需要成結、不需要信息素，只要在 Steve的靈魂深處如鬼魅般盤根錯節，緊緊糾纏。無論 Steve是在前線衝鋒陷陣，或是遇上任何 Omega，安逸的生子成家；無論達到多猛烈的高潮、將精液射進任何人的身體裡，都永遠無法忘記自己的存在 ──如同自己無法忘記Steve一般。

 不要逼迫我。 Bucky在心底喃喃說著。他加重雙手的力道，看著喉管被扼住的 Steve，呼吸被迫急促起來。該死的，他太想攪亂那雙平靜無波的藍眼睛了。

 「那就告訴我。」 Steve的雙唇顫動著。

 

  
Steve 喜歡 Bucky 的味道。 

Steve一向對Alpha 、Beta 、Omega 的生存規則不以為然。尤其坐擁權勢與力量的 Alpha，盡是些信息素衝腦的傢伙與暴力狂。看著他們鬥爭，就像公狗撒尿、畫地盤互吠。他就是看不慣。Steve是個不受Omega 青睞的弱小Alpha。 Bucky早在全世界還看不見他的時候，就一直陪著他。面對自己毫不退讓的反嗆，或是輕描淡寫的道謝； Bucky從未嘗試凌駕他或取笑他。 Bucky只是乾脆俐落的揮拳，趕走他惹上的各種 Alpha；拍肩微笑，不帶任何炫示意味，像真正的朋友一樣。

有時， Bucky會笑著輕揉他的頭髮，身為 Alpha被這樣對待總有些彆扭。但 Steve沒有抗議過。 Alpha與 Beta間無法感知信息素，但他很喜歡 Bucky身上春天般清爽的氣息；沒有權力和屬性的位階差，那令他覺得安心。這是Steve沒想說出口的祕密。身為 Alpha談論氣味的話題，會產生不必要的誤解；他不想破壞與 Bucky之間的平衡。

自從血清讓他轉變成強大的 Alpha以後， Steve確實多了不少豔遇。美國隊長的頭銜，讓 Omega們趨之若鶩；他們總能逮到機會在暗處纏上他、急切的貼近，瘋狂的釋放信息素誘惑他，渴求他的標記。 Steve並不喜歡這種狀況。拒絕是門藝術，有強烈的生理反應時更是困難。他畢竟是個有感覺的 Alpha，逼不得已時，他會帶順眼又乖巧的 Omega上床。但 Steve始終沒有標記任何 Omega。

 在槍口和砲火下搏命的士兵，沒有終身可言。當Steve仍一無所有時， Bucky就已經在他身邊。  
然而，他卻沒能抓住 Bucky的手。

  
閉上眼深深吸氣， Bucky提醒自己和Steve 的關係：共同長大的摯友、突擊隊隊友、曾經是敵人，現在同樣是復仇者聯盟的一員。不該這樣，事情不該是這樣。Bucky聽過各種關於Steve 的緋聞，男人或女人，神盾局裡的探員、從沒少過的美國隊長瘋狂粉絲。 多少人渴望攀附 Captain America。他該冷靜的。他以為自己會放心或喜悅，或是開 Steve玩笑；最差頂多不屑一顧。  **但他並沒有。**

 睜開眼， Steve的視線仍緊緊鎖定他。Bucky再次閉上眼，試圖逃開Steve的注視，卻回想起某個噩夢般的畫面：二戰時突擊隊的休假，他親眼目睹酒吧裡一名美艷的 Omega女性，雙手倚在Steve胸肌上，賣力的和 Steve深吻。 **他只是怒火中燒。**

 「噢──操！」他咬著牙咒罵，用前額猛力  **頂撞** Steve 頭部；卻聽見 Steve的後腦勺再次碰上玻璃牆，發出一聲悶哼。  
那聲吃痛的悶哼，簡直像著魔一樣。他無法阻止自己湊上唇齒，反覆  **輾咬** Steve 的雙唇。那兒濕潤而火辣，該死的。自己 Beta的身體開始發熱、勃起。 Steve唇瓣中溢出的、充滿侵略性的氣息開始攻佔他的意識，他知道有多少 Omega為此腿軟、臣服於Alpha的信息素之下。他太清楚了。

 但他不想。 Steve休想。  
「 Bucky？」當他們從幾乎窒息的深吻中找回呼吸時， Steve盡可能保持平穩的聲調喊他，但 Bucky聽得出那其中隱含一絲 **驚慌** ── Alpha不被允許表現出來的情緒。

**對了。這正是他想要的東西。** 他想讓 Steve驚慌失措，想目睹淚水從 Steve眼眶裡墜落，想讓自己的鮮血滴下，在 Steve完美的腹肌線條間流淌。 Bucky渴望親手主導這一切發生。

這樣的 Steve，只能在他一人面前展露。

 「你想知道？」他呼吸不穩，露骨的朝 Steve腿間頂了頂胯部：「即使我可能傷害你？」  
Bucky確定對方已經感受到自己的勃起，訝異和羞澀在 Steve臉上一閃而逝，隨即皺眉伸出手，抓住緊扣脖子的機械臂：「你永遠不會傷害我， Bucky。」

 ——又是Bucky ！「閉嘴！」他嘶吼著：「你根本不了解我！」  
「我了解你。」 Steve喘著氣，有些艱難的吐出字句：「你是我的朋友。」

—— 簡直是拒絕。美國隊長標準的公正無私，溫柔得無比殘忍。  Bucky再也無法忍受，左臂猛揮，將 Steve朝旁邊摔出。床頭櫃在撞擊下裂成木樁和碎片。不像航空母艦上，這次誰都沒負傷在身， Steve立刻穩穩站起。他抱著頭，鼓膜轟隆作響，只聽得見自己劇烈的心跳聲。混亂中，他隱約看見 Steve皺著眉，似乎試圖用堅定而溫和的語調說些什麼。

 他媽的，他什麼都不想聽。  
Bucky橫起右肘猛力推撞，往前一步，把 Steve壓進床墊裡。現在他右臂抵著 Steve的胸膛，粗喘著怒視還沒意識到是否該掙扎的 Steve。  
「你也是這樣告訴其他 Omega嗎？ "你是我的朋友 "？」他從抽痛的胸口擠壓出聲音，低沉而惱怒：「當他們在你身下扭動，淫蕩的懇求你標記他們？」  
Steve依然沒有掙扎，只是瞪大眼睛想解釋：「 Buck，我還沒標── 」  
「你他媽閉嘴！」 Bucky用機械手指扯住Steve領口，一陣布帛撕裂的聲響， Steve過於正經的藍色星條制服就此破裂；從胸膛到腿間露出大片赤裸的粉白──純潔得近乎  **完美** 。

他無比渴望把 Steve **弄髒** 。太渴望了。

似乎現在才發覺事情有多嚴重， Steve伸手抵住他的肩膀，想阻止他繼續：「 Bucky，我沒想過和你──」  
Bucky 嗤之以鼻：「你以為事情總跟你想的一樣？」   
下一秒， Steve就低呼出聲。

機械臂死死壓住 Steve大腿，他俯身含住Steve的陰莖，用溫熱的舌頭滑過柱身；聽著 Steve低聲呻吟，飽含情慾和壓抑。

「 Buck，別這樣……」  
Steve顯然心口不一，搭上他肩膀的手掌只輕輕施力，在他口中的陰莖卻迅速挺立。真是夠囉嗦，到這地步還以為自己跟其他 Omega一樣。他賣力吞吐著，讓雙唇箍緊柱身，感覺上下移動時每條賁張的血脈在嘴裡跳動。Alpha 一旦被勾起情慾，就再也回不了頭。 

眼前的 Steve開始迷亂起來，原本打算推開他的手，現在正揪住他頭頂的棕色長髮。從那手指顫抖的幅度， Bucky知道Steve 正奮力抵抗想讓他吞得更深的慾望。感受著 Steve的掙扎，他在心底發出輕笑，立刻一個深喉，將陰莖吞到幾乎根部。

喉頭被陰莖狠狠擠壓的感覺挺不舒服，但為了讓 Steve瘋狂，他可以忍耐、什麼都能忍耐──只要能聽見 Steve逐漸粗重的喘息，因他而起的喘息。他發現自己無人聞問的陰莖也硬得發疼，渾身燥熱。當濕潤的舌面狠狠磨過 Steve敏感的前端時，Bucky滿意地聽見 Steve罵出髒話。緊接著一連串猛力的吸吮，讓 Steve的喘息更加急促。Steve的手指似乎是無意識地拉扯他的頭髮，讓他有些疼，但不要緊。 (這只是序幕而已，甜心。 )

 Bucky盡情地用靈活的唇舌展現自己的能耐，深吞、淺吐、旋轉、舔拭、摩擦、吸吮。 Steve的陰莖也硬得發紅，些許前液滲出，和他的唾液混成一片淫靡水光。他撫弄著 Steve鼓脹的囊袋，輕輕含住，聽見 Steve猛然抽氣，掐緊他的肩膀。

 「 Bucky，讓我──」Steve 下定決心似的挺身坐起，語尾已經無法穩住。

 到現在還如此客氣，或許是所謂的四倍自制力。 Bucky張口放開Steve 的陰莖，讓唾液的絲線隨著他立起上身而牽連、斷裂，滴落在彼此胸腹間。 Steve在床上起身，抬頭看向Bucky，無奈和情慾在眼底竄動，寵溺中帶點譴責；雙手卻搭上他的腰，堅定地握住。

 啊啊，又是那個神情。像當初面對 Zola截斷的通路，Steve 迫不得已必須冒險縱身一跳時的表情。皺著眉，激動、無奈而視死如歸。而 Bucky在通路另一端，大吼著說絕不拋下 Steve獨活。Steve不會知道，那之後多少個夜裡，他回味著 Steve那種神情，一邊自慰、想像著把自己的精液射在那張臉上，在無數個苦悶的高潮中忍住喘息，一次又一次，幾乎瘋掉。

 Steve的手輕輕往下移，拉開他的褲頭、撫上臀部，大概想幫他擴張──自以為是的混帳，即使充滿情慾依然不失風度的 Captain America。想到這些溫柔和體貼曾經對哪些 Omega做過，Bucky 就按捺不住。他用機械臂猛地壓下 Steve的頭，另一手捏緊下顎、迫使對方開口，一個挺身，將自己勃發的陰莖送進 Steve嘴裡。突如其來的猛堵讓 Steve嗆咳著，他感覺陰莖在溫熱的口腔中咆嘯，彷彿把自己的嘴漲得滿滿的。

 太舒服了， Bucky呻吟得短促而急迫，忍不住開始抽送。 Steve停下企圖幫他擴張的動作，皺眉承受撞擊，有些艱難的吞吐著。

 Steve為他口交的動作並不熟練。 Alpha總習慣做為攻方，在Omega淫蕩濕潤的發情狀態之下，除了擴張跟一股腦打樁之外， Alpha確實沒機會體驗更多。但 Bucky可是身經百戰的Beta──布魯克林的風流浪子、突擊隊的第二交椅、 Hydra的黑暗王子。Bucky 擅長在邊界遊走，無論異性、同性，攻擊或承受，給予或接納。他掌握性愛，就像他了解槍械。他懂得如何在細微的差距間準確命中、迅速俐落的將子彈上膛，或是用刺刀猛力捅進敵人胸腔。他能在槍口下欺近敵人懷裡，在下一瞬間單手拆解槍械，讓武器變成散落的廢鐵。

 他太了解了。

 他們的陰莖都維持一種攻擊前方的姿態挺立著， Steve的在他身下、而他的在Steve嘴裡。「……你喜歡我嘗起來的味道嗎？」 Bucky喘著氣問，嘴角勾起一絲邪魅的弧度。對方無法回答，因為他的機械臂正揪住 Steve後腦勺的金髮，迫使對方吞得更深。Bucky低頭，看著Steve 的金色睫毛隨著自己的抽送而顫動，那雙無數人渴望觸碰的唇瓣正包裹著自己的陰莖，因摩擦而更加紅艷。當然，他還想讓那雙唇更紅一些，像鮮血或火焰那般熾烈。

 他猛力抽插 Steve的嘴，飽含怒意，等著身為 Alpha的Steve 採取反擊。他挺腰衝撞著，一次又一次，甚至頂到 Steve上顎、擠進喉頭；龜頭被瞬間縮緊的快感令他瞇起眼。Bucky 渴望一場痛快的廝殺、瘋狂的性愛。慾望和嫉妒已經醞釀太久，全變成壓抑不住的暴躁；似乎只有嘶吼著啃噬彼此、直到見血才能稍稍紓解。 當他從 Steve嘴裡抽出自己的陰莖，那勃發的凶器已經被唾液浸得溼透。 Bucky用前端拍打Steve 的雙頰，在那張平時一派正經的漂亮臉蛋上拖曳出濕亮的水痕──毫不掩飾的挑釁。

 「他們怎麼說你的？不容侵犯的美國隊長？」 Bucky嗓音低沉：「Steve ，告訴我，我的味道如何？」

 

 

那個舞動刀鋒的狠戾殺手── Winter Soldier，散發出某種鹹澀冰冷的味道。像鋼鐵上凍結的淚。 Steve沒能立刻認出 Bucky，以至於當黑色的面罩跌落時，他只能在槍口下頹然跪倒。 修復的路途磕磕絆絆，近乎折磨；而他們的心碎都沒有四倍療癒力。 Bucky在壓抑和失控邊緣，安靜而詭譎地擺盪著。雖然 Steve與他近在咫尺，卻彷彿天涯般遙遠。

當Bucky撲上來時， Steve沒有花太多時間訝異。無論那是長久隱忍或一時衝動，只要能紓解 Bucky的情緒， Steve都情願承受 ──雖然他甚至不清楚 Beta的生理情形。 Steve懷念那股春日般清爽的氣息、安穩而令人放鬆的味道──縱使已經遙遠得面目模糊。眼前的 Bucky雖然肌膚燥熱，氣息仍冰冷而悲傷。

“沒關係的” ，Steve 在心裡輕聲說著。  
無論Bucky摸起來多冰冷， Steve都不會放手。絕不。

 

 

 

即使 Bucky已經如此進逼，Steve卻沒有反擊。

彷彿對他的不安和躁動瞭若指掌， Steve只是溫柔地順著他的步調，穩穩地握住他的側腰。 Bucky揪住身下人的金髮，過度猛力的動作讓 Steve眼裡開始泛起水氣。Steve的舌尖笨拙地纏上他的前端，認真的舔弄方式像是安撫一樣；完全承受住他略帶惡意的操弄。 Bucky陰莖根部深棕色的恥毛，被那雙漂亮的唇瓣弄得濕漉漉的。

Bucky知道為男人口交的感覺，他想過的，想為 Steve這麼做；為了Steve 全心全意的屈服。但他只能在強烈吸引力和社會規則之間抵抗、拉扯： Alpha和Beta 、軍隊同袍、兩個男人。 70年後的現在，即使屬性間的壁壘已不再分明； Bucky仍被鎖在掙不脫的牢籠裡。想想看吧，美國精神的光輝象徵 Captain America、和作盡髒事的前蘇維埃黑幕殺手 Winter Soldier──還有那條無法甩脫的機械臂，銜接著肩上蜿蜒的醜陋傷痕。

同樣是身體改造，如果 Steve散發出神祇般的完美氣息，那地獄的氛圍就與他亦步亦趨；每一步都是滲透骨髓的絕望。

 (Steve 會要這樣的我嗎？ )   
不如毀掉吧，徹徹底底。

一旦出手就無法回頭。 Bucky的舉止越粗暴，他的心就越發破碎。不敢再想更多，他只能閉上眼、繼續一個勁的搗弄，讓動作如野獸般咆嘯，才能掩蓋低沉的悲嚎。

 \-----

 在他近乎惡劣的狎弄中， Steve眨了眨眼，抬起頭。  
那雙濕潤的藍色眼眸湧起柔波、越過 Bucky低垂的棕髮，在深黯的灰綠中擄獲他的視線。一瞬間， Bucky心跳幾乎停止。

 那是信任的眼神。全心而毫不猶疑。

 像他們年輕時的沙發之夜，在任何 Alpha面前都不屈服的Steve，在 Bucky身邊揉著眼犯睏的樣子。像詢問他加入突擊隊的意願時， Steve拍拍肩、放心轉身的樣子。 Steve相信他，一直都是、永遠都是。信任。被鎖在冷凍艙的七十年裡， Bucky被迫遺忘的、全世界吝於施捨的東西。Steve的眼神如此堅定，承受Bucky所有暴烈和狂亂；沉默地將他擁入懷裡。安穩的溫度從 Steve掌心傳來，在環抱中緩緩平息他的躁動。

一拍、兩拍，脈搏的頻率。

清晰宛如  **共鳴** 。

Bucky 的心臟彷彿被悄悄鑿開了洞，疼痛和尖銳隨著逐漸放輕的律動，一點一滴流瀉而出。 

 「我喜歡你的味道，」 Steve說：「……雖然嘗起來一團糟。」  
他倒抽一口氣，嘶啞地罵出聲：「──操。」  
而 Steve用皺著眉的表情笑了。

 下一秒， Bucky俯身掠奪Steve 的吻。瘋狂得幾乎反噬的糾結，在這短暫的瞬間開始崩解。與一開始頗具攻擊性的啃咬不同，這次 Bucky親暱地吸吮著Steve 的唇瓣；不時用舌尖滑過唇縫，研磨著、渴望索討更多。當 Steve以同樣火熱的親吻回應時，他變得貪婪而急切，靈巧的深入唇齒間，和 Steve的舌頭相互交纏。

 或許吧，面對他最黑暗的樣貌， Steve也毫不動搖。從認識 Steve起，Bucky 就知道這傢伙注定是絕不後退的拗脾氣。或許正是這種脾氣，才讓他對這個瘦弱的 Alpha放不下心。無論在Steve身邊有多折磨，他都走不開。也正是這股脾氣， Steve才能在航空母艦上丟開盾牌，任由他一個勁的痛毆、毫不還手；只為了讓他想起自己是誰──即使在最黑暗、最沉靜的死寂中， Steve仍不願放手。

 剛才硬得發疼的陰莖，開始有了暖流般熱切的脈動； Bucky無法忍住想把Steve 吻到幾乎窒息的衝動。

 當Bucky從難分 難解的深吻中回神時， Steve的下身已經開始難耐地蹭動著，但雙臂依然安穩地環住他的後背；似乎擔心進一步的攻勢可能讓 Bucky緊張，Steve 輕拍著他，呢喃些安撫的字句。面對 Steve的溫柔，他不再那麼憤怒了。取而代之的，是惡作劇般的念頭。 Bucky從未如此放縱自己的渴望，當然也沒打算就這樣臣服在 Steve的安撫下。

──想多使壞一些。  
畢竟他不是那個板著臉演說的美國精神象徵。他可是那個布魯克林的壞小子、與 Captain America勢均力敵的Winter Soldier ──James Bucky Barnes。

 「沒事的、沒事了……」 Steve努力忽略自己被擱置許久的慾望，繼續安撫著他：「讓我幫你， Buc──」  
Steve還沒說完，他突然將自己兩根右手手指擠入 Steve口中。不等Steve 反應過來，他輕輕地彎曲手指，逗弄柔軟的舌尖。  
Bucky 翹起嘴角：「幫我啊， **弄濕。** 」 

 Steve 猶豫了一會，還是微微仰頭、認真的舔弄起來。 Bucky輕輕勾動手指和Steve柔軟的舌頭嬉戲，享受著在指間燃燒的酥麻騷動，任脊椎尾端不斷提升熱度。 Steve看起來並不打算搶奪主導權，只是溫和的配合著。當 Bucky抽動手指時，唾液在Steve艷色的唇瓣間滴落，指間包裹著一層淫靡水光。他目不轉睛的將手指數量加到三根。他忍不住懷疑起 Steve的遲鈍：是否Steve 過去的床伴全是 Omega，才對無法自行分泌潤滑的 Beta床事節奏如此生疏？這些想法很快就被他拋在腦後。或許他曾經期待過──期待 Steve作為Alpha 能佔有他。但那遠遠不夠。他不是 Omega，無法和Steve 成結。張開雙腿被佔有，只是讓自己成為 Steve的床伴之一，被Steve用歉然但冷淡的笑容婉拒。他看過太多次了。

他不想。他絕不要。  
Bucky 要真正 **獨佔** Steve ──以一種沒人敢做的方式宣示主權。 

 深吸一口氣， Bucky將自己重新埋入Steve懷裡，藉著體重用機械臂壓上 Steve；整個世界彷彿隨著Steve的背脊溫柔地傾倒。當 Bucky把濕透的手指從Steve口中抽出來時，房間裡充滿安靜而情色的張力，以至於 Steve啟唇時輕輕的「啵！」一聲，都像耳邊甜膩的爆炸。

「……不讓我幫你？」 Steve有些困惑。  
「你正在幫我。」他欺上前，低頭舔吻 Steve頸邊，刻意讓鼻息貼近那犯上潮紅的耳側，感受自己的喘息令 Steve顫抖。

兩人沁出薄汗的胸腹相貼著，彼此的氣味更加濃烈。無論是動情，或被自己的氣味影響； Bucky總覺得Steve 原本純粹而冷冽的氣味有些不同，彷彿豔陽下的海洋，在僅有彼此的空間中蒸騰出無聲的熱度。他無暇分辨那味道從何出現，事實上，當那股新的氣味竄入鼻腔，他就無法克制地加重唇齒的力道，讓身下的 Steve更加興奮地震顫。心臟怦然鼓動著，清晰而熱切，他知道 Steve和自己一樣慾火焚身──或許 Steve比他再多些。

 Steve 伸手往下，這次撫上 Bucky 臀部的動作更急切，喘息越發凌亂：「抱歉，我的忍耐力有限，我不想弄疼你……」   
Bucky再一次勾起嘴角：「……是嗎？」邊說著，右手悄悄探入 Steve臀縫，手指猛然刺進Steve毫無防備的後穴。  
「呃 ───！」Steve 幾乎彈起來，似乎是怕壓折到他的手而硬生生停住動作。猝不及防的入侵令他全身僵直，伸手抓住 Bucky肩膀，忍耐著抽氣：「Bucky，你……」  
Bucky維持著入侵的姿勢不動，從上方壓制著 Steve。「噓……」他發出安撫似的聲音，仰頭注視 Steve。

Bucky了解Steve 的驚慌，在抵抗和順服的邊界，他唯一該做的，就是  **凝視** Steve 。雖然有唾液的潤滑，被穿刺的穴口仍火辣辣的疼。 Steve渾身緊繃，體內的異物入侵感並不舒服，本能令他想揮拳逃開；但比起反擊和逃避的本能， Steve更在乎Bucky 的感受，他不確定 Bucky的情緒是否禁得起反擊。 Steve喘著氣，盡可能承受後穴傳來的刺痛。而 Bucky火熱的視線完全攫獲了他，令他像獵物般無法動彈。

指尖傳來幾乎窒息的緊緻，幾乎扼住 Bucky的呼吸。唾液的潤滑使侵略變得煽情而黏膩，血脈的鼓動從相連處傳來，像電流般竄過手指，帶著致命的熱度。

 這不是 Bucky第一次對Alpha 採取攻勢，他了解這種好強又具攻擊性的生物；而 Steve的忍耐意味著什麼，不言而喻。 Bucky無法克制自己為此而激動。他低下頭，在 Steve胸腹間落下一個個綿密的吻；膜拜、安撫、眷戀，或者都是。 Bucky現在唯一能思考的事就是渴求 Steve，他只希望Steve 腦中所想的與他相同。

「拜託……，拜託。」 Bucky不斷重複，親吻與呢喃錯落；彷彿懇求。他知道這樣有些任性，但世上能讓他如此放心任性的，也只有 Steve Rogers。他的唯一。側肋、腰際、乳首、臍間、腹溝、上臂，他在不移動右手的姿勢下盡可能親吻 Steve，感受對方肌肉緊繃的力度逐漸放鬆。 Bucky用雙唇滑過Steve 每一吋，如點水般輕掠、溫柔的摩娑、纏綿蹭動；或示威似的咬嚙。他在那美麗的肌膚上留下齒印，看著它泛紅、淡去；接著又一次咬上，重複著直到 Steve低哼出聲。

 Bucky低頭，將Steve 的指尖含入口中，想像著那是 Steve的陰莖一般舔吮起來，毫不掩飾的色情挑逗。當他用舌側擦過 Steve指節間粗糙的繭，那是握槍和盾牌內側的皮帶摩擦所致， Bucky突然意識到自己有多嫉妒那些冰冷的無機物。為此，他的雙頰更用力了些；同時發覺 Steve的手指以悄然的顫動回應他。溫和而技巧充分的攻勢，很快讓 Steve變得柔軟。Bucky 的手指開始不安分的蠢動，在緊緻的甬道中緩緩揉弄，將麻癢在熾熱的內壁中播種。他看著 Steve放鬆而輕顫，喘息著、卻不敢放縱；困惑和情慾在那雙美麗的藍眼睛裡蕩漾，那神情彷彿某種暗示或允許。在這一刻， Bucky放任自己為此而得意。

 儘管 Alpha的身體不習慣被攻佔，內部仍有同樣的弱點。當 Bucky的手指微微勾起，Steve就無法克制的弓起腰，彷彿要逃開手指的侵略、又像是迎合他的操弄。他滿意地聽著 Steve的喘息越發紊亂，扭動的幅度更加劇烈。 Bucky巧妙地從內部引爆慾望燃點，黏膩和濕熱在彼此肌膚間交融。

「……才一隻而已。」 Bucky忍不住壞心眼的說。  
這次 Steve確實對他揮出拳頭，力道卻柔軟得像是纏綿。  
「閉嘴。」 Steve說著，語尾音節禁不住震顫。那讓 Bucky的嘴角再度揚起。

Bucky維持跪坐的姿勢，抽出右手，將機械臂輕輕撫上 Steve大腿。當冰涼的金屬指尖劃過 Steve大腿內側，身下就傳來一陣戰慄。他了解自己的機械臂與肌膚相觸時的感受，那觸覺是微涼的，危險、致命而無從抵擋。 Bucky用右手從床邊摸出機械臂潤滑油，現在他需要它，另一種用途。他將冰冷的潤滑油淋上 Steve臀間時，對方掙扎著想坐起，卻被自己深吻著又壓了回去。 Bucky知道：當自己皺著眉、緊抿唇線時， Steve永遠無法拒絕──他就想用這種表情幹翻 Steve。

撫觸的熱度還在肌膚上蒸騰， Bucky傾身，用膝蓋頂開Steve雙腿，伸出機械臂，重新刺進 Steve身後。這次用的是兩隻金屬手指，冰冷而堅硬的操開 Steve後穴。Steve 喊著他的名字，才剛吐露一個音節，就因為 Bucky突然的侵入而截斷。

溫熱和豔紅在那具美如神祇的身軀上綻放， Bucky的手指主導著操弄的節奏，他的視野被躁動的心跳聲轟炸成一片濛白。他只想將美國隊長的自制力徹底粉碎，讓 Steve和自己一樣瘋狂。如果這個混亂的世界是地獄， Bucky是為愛發狂的惡魔，Steve就是令他甘心入魔的路西菲爾。 或許他現在不介意 Steve叫他Bucky ，但他想聽那張美妙的紅唇發出更多聲音──剝去美國隊長的重重標籤，剩下只屬於他的 Steve Rogers──淫蕩的喘息、呻吟，求饒與渴望。 Bucky知道，自己將沉溺在那顫抖的聲線中，為此窒息。

 從 Steve揪緊他肩膀的力道看來，那肯定是相當程度的鈍痛。 Bucky了解作為受方的慌張和無助，而他絕不讓 Steve承受這種感覺。Bucky緊緊摟住 Steve，什麼也沒說；話語在此刻已經毫無作用，只能以身體傳達歉疚、眷戀和愛意。他秉住呼吸持續親吻著，即使心臟因缺氧而灼燒，也絕不放開。

 Bucky當然不會滿足於此。剛才淋在 Steve身上的，是用於他機械臂與左肩交界處的特殊潤滑油，一旦摩擦就會發熱──為了確保他感覺舒適。 Bucky沒有等待太久，就開始淺淺抽插起來。那會是冰冷鈍痛與火熱快感的無情夾擊，能把 Steve一步步推向失控。

 右手留下的唾液已經有些乾澀，但潤滑油充分緩和了抽動可能帶來的疼痛；沒多久， Steve緊皺的眉頭就逐漸鬆開。但他卻更不知所措──在體內穿刺的冰冷金屬無情地奪取他的體溫，所到之處拖曳出陣陣鈍痛；當機械手指開始抽插時，原本微涼的內壁卻開始產生淫靡的熱度。他已經分不清那熱度是來自潤滑油或自己的身體、或是 Bucky的。Bucky的手指動作靈巧而略帶惡意，像極其優雅的縱火，不斷延燒的快感令 Steve燥熱難耐。恰到好處的折磨中， Bucky毫不掩飾的火辣眼神將他牢牢釘在床上。 Steve忍不住暗罵一聲，皺眉別過頭去；彷彿這樣能更自然的放任自己在 Bucky的手指上扭動。

 整個房間被 Bucky濃重的佔有欲壟罩，兩人的汗水在情欲間蒸騰。他喘著氣，扯下 Steve所剩無幾的破碎制服，隨手扔到地板上。或許 Steve會為此露出譴責的眼神，但他要讓 Steve沒有餘裕能思考這種瑣事。 Bucky發出忍耐的嗚咽，加快金屬手指抽送的速度，撩撥和猛攻交錯，微微曲起煽動的弧度，讓指尖擦過 Steve內壁的敏感地帶。光裸的 Captain America正在他的床上，汗水淋漓而難以自控。光是這樣，就已經讓他原本脹痛的陰莖硬到不像話。 Bucky看著Steve 無法克制地扭動著，搖擺起臀部、震顫著，發出令人窒息的呻吟；簡直像無比飢渴的蕩婦，卻以強悍迷人的姿態，優雅地揪緊他的頭髮和肩膀，每根手指都燙得像被火焰纏繞。

 

 快感的浪潮中， Steve轉過頭，從迷濛的視線中注視 Bucky。汗水從 Bucky頸邊的棕色髮梢淌落，灰綠色的眼睛微微瞇起，雙唇抿緊咬牙的曲線。他知道，這表情總出現在 Bucky明顯強自忍耐的時候。  
Steve突然發覺，比起自己被入侵的羞恥和快感；他更在乎 Bucky的感受。他深吸一口氣，把左手從 Bucky汗濕的肩上移開，往下握住 Bucky的陰莖，以他所熟知的方式穩定地搓弄起來，不時在頂端巧妙地旋轉。聽著 Bucky的喘息完全跟上自己套弄的節拍， Steve從來不知道自己能如此激動。他感覺自己的陰莖也抽動著、渴求著，不只因為快感，還有和 Omega上床時從未有過的感覺──某種近似終身標記的渴望──那幾乎燒壞他的理智。

 

從溫柔吻上自己那刻起， Bucky原本像鋼鐵般寒冷的氣息逐漸消融。鼓動的春潮在 Steve意識中肆虐，以變調般的節奏響起潺潺水聲。與記憶中令人安心的氣味稍有不同，霸道而溫柔地提升熱度；安穩中帶點驚險的悸動，不容抗拒地消解防衛。像是注定到來的春季，以和煦的面容灑落光與熱，在不知不覺間讓冬日的旅人脫去外衣。 或許 Steve最初純粹而冷冽的氣息是種防衛，現在 Bucky的感官全被夏日般熱烈的氣味瀰漫。 Steve的身體已經完全為他打開，粉白的肌膚帶著健康的色澤，像被豔陽曬過似地透著淡紅，海洋的柔波在那雙藍眼睛裡蕩漾。紅、藍、白在 Steve身上，構築出完美而煽情的著色。吞噬靈魂的性感。

Bucky 肯定，接下來自己只要閉上眼，隨時都能召喚這個著魔的畫面。 

 Bucky有些急促地抽出金屬手指，那兒已經被 Steve內裡弄得濕滑而熾熱。Steve也停下左手的套弄，放開他興奮跳動的陰莖。他移動膝蓋稍稍後退，用右手握住陰莖根部，維持著預備攻擊的姿勢，抬眼看向 Steve。

 

眼神交會的短暫片刻間，即使渾身都因欲望而顫抖不止， Bucky仍逼自己 **停住** 。就這麼一秒鐘、一秒鐘。 他也不太明白為何自己要停下，或許他想從 Steve的眼裡得到回應，情欲以外的東西──不要同情或無奈。那會令他心碎。

投向 Bucky的凝視，是信任。

Steve挺起上身，在Bucky 狂亂的心跳間伸出手，以猝不及防的速度扯掉他的衣衫。布帛撕裂的聲響讓 Bucky嘴角上揚，只有他能令Steve徹底拋開風度和克制。畢竟 Steve是個Alpha ，誰都無法否認這種生物的強勢和直接；但他就是愛這樣的 Steve。 裸裎相對間， Steve扣住Bucky 頸後，兇猛地將他拉近，狠狠吻上他──再明確不過的表白。 Bucky完全埋入Steve 懷裡，沉醉在激烈的親吻中，感覺自己的後腰被 Steve右腳悄悄纏上，暗示般輕輕蹭動。

 操，他死而無憾了。

 下一秒， Bucky挺腰將自己擠入Steve腿間， Steve皺著眉發出悶哼。緊緻的包圍瞬間奪走 Bucky的呼吸，潤滑油已經在金屬手指的摩擦下變得火熱，他幾乎以為自己正在被灼燒。快感和悸動在胸口震盪， Bucky努力深呼吸幾次，硬是穩住節奏；才將右手潛入對方腰後，施力托起同樣喘著氣的 Steve。Bucky藉著傾身索吻的姿勢壓下，將 Steve的右腳掛在自己肩上；他的機械臂越過交纏的身軀，悄悄握住 Steve捏緊床單的右手。這個姿勢讓他進入得更深， Steve的悶哼開始混雜輕微嗚咽； Bucky自己也止不住熱烈的喘息。

 一開始是小幅度的抽送， Steve像浪濤中的船隻，隨著Bucky的律動晃蕩。呻吟和喘息從艷紅的雙唇間洩出，皺著眉的表情似乎是忍耐、又像是挑逗；這種姿態無疑挑動著攻方的征服欲，而 Steve願意任由他攻城掠地。難以言喻的滿足在血液中奔流， Bucky的心臟狂跳不已，每個節拍都伴隨甜蜜的疼痛。

全世界都不能阻止他愛著 Steve。不能。

 Steve很快適應了淺淺的頂弄，當 Bucky撞進那濕潤火熱的後穴時，內壁收縮著配合他的穿刺。僵硬從 Steve身上完全褪去，由親膩的蹭動取而代之。 Bucky托起在Steve 後腰的右手，使兩人契合的部位更貼近。當他稍微頂胯，再度動起來時， Steve的雙腿突然顫抖著夾緊，隨即咬緊下唇，忍住變調的呻吟。

 Bucky笑著吻上Steve 。雖然他很想繼續攻擊，像要把對方弄壞那樣猛操，再把甜膩的呻吟逼出 Steve唇縫；但至少這次，他希望 Steve舒服，無論身體或心理。他們輾咬著彼此，鼻息和破碎的呻吟在唇瓣間往復；俯身親吻的動作讓 Bucky腹部壓上Steve 的陰莖。他刻意扭動腰部，讓自己深埋在 Steve體內的頂端能準確研磨敏感點，令 Steve的陰莖在兩人腹肌間興奮跳動著。這一切都超出承載，但 Bucky情願死在這一刻。他太渴望了，渴望看見 Steve的所有表情、感受Steve所有情緒。從一本正經的皺眉，到放蕩、迷亂而難以自己──全部都想看。

 這種癡迷令 Bucky無從選擇，只能在溫柔和強勢間跌跌撞撞。或許早在 Steve察覺之前，他已經為Steve而瘋狂。  
但 Bucky並不害怕。因為Steve能承受，全部都能接受。

 快感如電流般四處奔竄，沿途引爆戰慄的火花。一次次猛力的抽插，伴隨著激烈的肉體撞擊；淫蕩的聲響令喘息更火熱。 Bucky在Steve 腿間穿刺著、挺動著，伸出右手與 Steve十指交扣。每一次頂弄， Steve的身體都為之顫抖，發出野性而渴望的喘息。 (屬於我的喘息。他想著。 )

 除了狠狠操翻 Steve，現在Bucky 無法思考任何事。他們以最原始的方式索求彼此，任執著在呼吸間交融、緊緊相依。 Steve在Bucky 的攻勢下放縱呻吟，他必須用盡全力支撐自己，才不會立刻淪陷在 Steve懷裡。Bucky無法移開視線，他只想注視著 Steve、穿透肌膚和骨骼，直到靈魂深處。他們總能在彼此身邊找到放鬆與安心的位置。或許，他們早該拋下畏懼，就這樣跨越界線；但 Bucky並不後悔，命運將彼此的執著洗鍊得更純粹。他願意掏出怦然跳動的心臟，放進 Steve溫暖的胸膛；扯開撞針，讓愛欲引火自燃──全世界都會看見那爆炸造成的絢麗煙花。

 

 

這是第一次，當 Steve想到「終身」時覺得甜美而疼痛。  
喘息在他們之間迴盪，身為戰士，他們只須沉默地聆聽對方用肢體說話。而 Bucky撫觸他、親吻他，在近乎瘋狂的索求中不時流露溫柔。 Steve不需要開口詢問，Bucky已經給出火熱的答案。Steve以為自己會惋惜Bucky不是 Omega，但他沒有。他由衷感激 Bucky是個Beta ，才能在信息素的重重誘惑與生理屏障中找到彼此。去他的標記， Steve願意為Bucky 做任何事，何況這該死的舒服。他從未對「終身」有如此強烈的渴望，但他確定：沒人比 Bucky更值得。沒有。

 

  
比起攻略的快感， Bucky更覺得自己被Steve 徹底接納。只要 Steve在他頸邊摩娑，他內心的噪音就能平息。 他願意試著相信：世界上沒有癒合不了的傷。 他竟然想掉淚，混帳。接著， Steve一個毫不害臊的緊夾，讓 Bucky猝不及防。──很好，他現在不想哭了。他想讓 Steve投降，另一種意義上的。  
Bucky展開最後一輪攻勢，節奏深淺交錯；左手狠狠套弄起 Steve的陰莖，讓冰冷金屬和熾熱摩擦將 Steve的渴求推往激昂的頂峰。右手始終與 Steve十指相扣，直到因重壓而微疼，也不願鬆開。 Bucky激動地咬緊下唇，他不在意自己看起來如何，只想注視著 Steve；然後，在Steve 眼中看見自己。

只欲望著彼此的樣子。

離經叛道的兩個男孩，以各自的方式抵抗既定規則；即使是最艱難的時刻，誰都不肯放手。無論是壓抑的軍旅時光、物慾橫流的現代，或幽黯低迴的夢境。高潮時， Bucky想維持一貫的游刃有餘，試圖在對方耳邊呢喃些字句；但他什麼都說不出口。他只是緊緊咬住下唇，讓精液就這樣射進 Steve的身體裡。而Steve 也在幾股激動的震顫後，弄得他腹間一片白濁。

 等 Bucky緩過神，他正喘著氣伏在 Steve頸邊。

 透過雙臂環抱，親密的熱度完全包圍了他。紅暈還沒從彼此臉上褪去， Steve輕輕摟住Bucky ，平穩的呼吸帶著他起伏，一切都與他夢想中同樣溫暖。

「我想，」 Steve聽起來有些沙啞：「──我愛你。」

 世上所有的聲響都靜止了，只剩下 Bucky自己的心跳。一拍、兩拍，如此清晰，彷彿就在耳邊震盪。

 隔著胸膛， Steve的心臟也跳得急促，高潮的餘韻還在他們體內流連。 Bucky微微蜷起身體，讓自己更貼近 Steve懷裡，兩人仍緊密結合著的部位更嵌入彼此一些。 Steve細微的顫抖就像在他心上搔撓， Bucky甘願被這種近似幸福的感受徹底襲擊。

他想無限延長這一刻。

Bucky想微笑，他試著扯動嘴角，下唇立刻傳來細微的刺痛。鐵銹味在口中漫延開來。他覺得有些狼狽，試圖從 Steve身上抬起頭；才稍稍移開臉頰，卻發現眼角一片濕涼。太好了。他在高潮時咬破嘴唇，還因為 Steve的告白而掉淚。

 「……操。」 Bucky索性將自己徹底埋進Steve懷裡。他死都不想抬頭。  
「 Captain總是很擅長用宣言煽動情緒。」 Bucky試圖反擊，但他知道鼻音出賣了自己。  
「……而你很擅長忍耐。」 Steve沒有笑出聲，但胸膛的顫動令 Bucky忍不住皺眉。天啊，看看我們──這算哪門子的忍耐！

Bucky非常確定Steve 正享受著他的窘迫。事實上，身為一個暴走後上了美國隊長的傢伙，高潮時咬破自己的嘴，完事後還哭著悶頭說話；他確實也該窘迫。

「就一個混蛋而言，已經做得不錯了。」 Steve補充。  
論起拌嘴， Steve終究略勝一籌。當然，Bucky從來都不介意認輸。   
「……畢竟我把你的愚蠢都帶走了。」 Bucky一邊說著，一邊低下頭，用滲著血的唇在 Steve頸邊落下親吻，無聲地表達歉疚。  
Steve 沒有挑破他的言行不一，而是用手掌溫柔覆上他汗濕的背脊。 

Bucky持續輕啄，感覺Steve肌膚下的血脈奔流； 他們都活著，而他被 Steve愛著。他可以和 Steve瘋狂深吻，吻得像沒有明天；但現在，他想多享受如此純粹的親暱。

「夠了。」 Steve說著，伸手揪住他的棕髮；示意他抬起頭。Bucky 顫了一下，克制著沒有抗拒。 當混蛋總要付出代價，例如暴露自己咬著唇、涕淚縱橫的模樣。他板著臉皺起眉頭，試圖裝得嚴肅而冷酷；就算他心知這絕對失敗透頂。Steve 同樣表情嚴肅，兩個人蹙眉相對。 

Bucky垂下眼，感覺Steve 的視線從臉上掃過，並在他最狼狽的唇上停留了好一會兒。即使沒有對上眼， Bucky知道：Steve 眼裡肯定帶著笑意。

 下一刻， Steve輕輕扣住他的後腦，撐起上身湊近他。這次是綿長的深吻。Steve 吻了他，沉醉得彷彿沒有明天。 

 Steve純粹的氣味在Bucky 唇舌間瀰漫，混雜自己嘴角的血味。 Steve用舌尖輕輕滑過他唇上的傷口。在輕微的刺痛中， Steve像淺嚐般將他的鮮血舔入口腔。 Bucky的欲望又一次瞬間點燃。Bucky想起自己壓抑許久的瘋狂渴望：想把 Steve弄髒。是的，他們現在氣味交融，聞起來熾烈而奔放，彷彿春夏之際的雷雨；嚐起來卻像是濺上鮮血的鋼鐵，冷冽與溫熱以狂野的姿態互相佔有。

 

「永遠不要對我說抱歉。」 Steve說著，再度將他擁入懷中。

 

 

 

\---End---

  
本篇已出本，資訊頁請點我→[Ｘ](http://lpoevaece.weebly.com/21002292892160837002-2083923481/make-it-dirty)  


  


End file.
